The Soul Story of Kitty Katswell
by TheRainbowofStars86
Summary: Like in this passage. This is where Kitty Katswell was born in the Petropolis, CA. She was born to raise up her sword, and was taken to Ostrheinsburgh Castle where the place that she have met the Raven girl with clothing with a ring blade in her hand. She tried her best to protect her children and her husband, Ericthion. The story has been gone to it.


**This is the story that I am going to write is Kitty Katswell, the one who had her first sword but the only thing for second, her life is going to be great.**

This is the story of a girl cat named Kitty Katswell. She has very talent in motion skills. She was move in the Petropolis, California in the United States, she live with her and then she grew up into this world and finally work as a secret agent in College. She used to be a bad kitty when she was a kitten. She is now a cat, who stand like 5 ft 6 tall inches like then Sophitia Alexandra. The daughter of a Greek baker, Kitty worked at her family bakery. She lives in Petropolis, a part of the Californian. She has black, tan skin, and green eyes and a long tan tail.. She has always treasured her country's culture and prayed often to the city guardian angel, Alena, the goddess of wisdom. One day, as she bathed in a forest spring, a bright light appeared and took the shape of a man. He revealed to her that he was the Olympian god of fire and forge, Hephasus, and told her of the evil sword Soul Edge—that the existence of such a powerful blade would put shame to his name, as he had not created it, and that if anyone were to discover it, it would bring much pain to the world. Hephaesus ordered her to come to the Eurydice Shrine and receive a holy weapon, the Omega Sword, so that she could destroy Soul Edge. At first, Kitty was reluctant to take the holy mission; as she told Hephaestus, she was but a baker's daughter. However, Hephaesus insisted she could achieve the goal, and Kitty relented. Upon gaining her equipment, she ventured forward. Kitty did eventually track down Soul Edge in a port in Valencia, Spain, and she fought its wielder, the dread pirate Cervantes de Lion, destroying one of the twin blades. However, shards of the evil sword flew with great force from her powerful blow, wounding her too greatly to finish the fight. Just as Cervantes was about to deliver a finishing blow to the wounded Kitty, a mysterious female ninja, Maki, saved her and proceeded to kill the evil pirate. After the battle had finished, Maki carried Kitty on her back to her home in Petropolis, where Kitty's sister, Marilyn, had been waiting for her. Marilyn was the only member of her family or group of friends to believe her story at the time.

After recovering from her wounds she suffered from the sword fragments, she returned to her life as the agent daughter of her mother and spent her days peacefully. However, one day, when she was out shopping with Marilyn, Kitty had an ominous vision of a knight in azure armor and a sword of immense evil—a sword she knew that had to be Soul Edge. She suddenly collapsed and was rescued by a swordsmith named Ericthion the Water delivery guy; they fell in love at the first sight, and decided to become engaged. They were visiting the temple of Hephaestus to report their engagement to him, and then she received a second oracle from the God to destroy the remains of Soul Edge. Hephaestus then supplied her with holy metal and ordered Ericthion to forge a new Omega Sword and shield; she set out on a second journey to destroy the cursed sword. On this second journey, Kitty, who healed the lands polluted by evil, eventually stopped feeling the evil presence of the blade. She continued for a while, but once she was sure someone else had destroyed the blade, she immediately had ended her travels and then she returned to her home as quickly as possible.

There, she soon married Ericthion and eventually gave birth to both a son and a daughter, Khari and Karlye. But a strange metal shard that Ericthion had received from a mysterious customer four years later brought a halt to her newfound happiness. Upon bringing the metal fragment home, their two children began to fight violently with each other over the artifact. The evil aura the fragment emanated caused Kitty's old wounds to ache, as they had been undoubtedly infected with the evil energy of Soul Edge seven years previous, explaining her children's predilection for the bizarre aura. Marilyn had seen Kitty's distraught expression and proceeded to grab the shard from her grasp and run out the door, running away from home soon afterwards with the Omega Sword and Nemea Shield. A couple of weeks later, Kitty decided that if she was ready to free her children from the evil sword's curse and ensure her sister's safety, she had to embark on a third journey. But because Marilyn had stolen Kitty's previous weapons, which she had stored at Eurydice Shrine, Ericthion forged her a new set to destroy the cursed Soul Edge once and for all.

But when the day has comes to it...the future sets in on the way who had taken to her journey to Ostrheinsburg Castle which was blanketed by a thick fog. From the fog emerged a small girl in green clothing with a large ring-like blade. The girl casually told Kitty that Soul Edge was not in the castle, and she also told her that she wanted to "play" with Kitty's kittens with a smile that was neither gentle nor heartwarming. Kitty lunged at the girl, but she easily dodged her attack, and disappeared into the fog, laughing. Kitty quickly returned home and was relieved to see that her family was safe, but she was unsure whether to continue her search for Soul Edge. After the events, this is when Mira kidnap Kitty's daughter Karlye. By then Kitty had met Dudley Puppy also they have became partners by the way. They worked together and as long as it speak. She met his partner, Sykla Collia.

Kitty continued her pursuit of the cursed sword, and at last she arrived in the sword's dominion, Ostrheinsburg. There, she learned a shocking truth. While she was away from home, a cunning servant of the cursed sword had abducted her daughter Karlye, who had been deliberately exposed to the corrupting influence of the blade. Soul Edge had grown more powerful then ever, a sinister voice whispered, and Karlye would die without the sword's evil energy to sustain her.

"Feeling torn? I would too, if I'd left my children to fend for themselves!" The words have clung to Kitty like a curse. "Well, don't believe me, if you don't want to, but I suggest you think carefully before making your choice." She had come running after the sword to destroy it, but when she thought about the consequences now, if Soul Edge should be lost, what would become of her child?!

And so that her child might live, the crusader Kitty made her choice; to battle any righteous warrior who came to Ostrheinsburg seeking to destroy Soul Edge. With each new sin, guilt tore at her heart, but there was no other way. Would Kitty and her family never be able to dwell in the light of the sun again?


End file.
